


Awareness

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Except he hadn’t been flirting with her just now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awareness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://csreports.livejournal.com/profile)[**csreports**](http://csreports.livejournal.com/)
> 
> for the scent challenge.

Written for [](http://csreports.livejournal.com/profile)[**csreports**](http://csreports.livejournal.com/)

Her lungs were burning, legs aching from the run but she could see Nick waiting for her just a few feet away making Sara push herself even harder.

Then Nick was there, taking the baton smoothly from her hand. As he raced off, Sara found herself reaching out to Greg, her arms sliding around his body as she hugged him hard. She had done it! All the training, the sweat and aching muscles of the past few months had paid off

Giddy, she hugged Greg again before becoming aware of just where she was. Greg's arms were wrapped around her as he returned the hug. His scent filled her nostrils. Clean, honest sweat from his own run, rather than the harsh smell of chemicals he was constantly surrounded by in the lab. There was another smell, just lying a little deeper under the sweat. Greg's own scent, making Sara very aware of where she was, pressed tight against a man's body. Greg's body. And when had she started to become more aware of Greg as something other than the CSI's favourite lab rat?

She tensed, letting her arms drop and felt Greg's arms slide away. Not lingering as he didn't try to make a move on her. He grinned at her as he stepped away and she found herself smiling back. It was hard to resist his flirting some days.

Except he hadn't been flirting with her just now. He had just been sharing her exhilaration at finishing her part of the Desert Relay race. But standing next to him, breathing in deeply of the night air which carried a hint of Greg still standing beside her, Sara realized she wouldn't mind at all if he had really been flirting with her.


End file.
